


Nightmare

by Addy_X



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: 正是因为对姐姐离开的恐惧诞生了梦魇，这样的感情无时无刻不在折磨着Anna——最终具现出了实体。妹攻，扶她警告，开头有偏半强迫类型依旧点梗
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Nightmare

1

房内传出了喘息的声音。

伴随着衣物摩擦声，修长好看的手抓在床单上，像是感受到什么，她忍不住将床单揉得更皱，难耐得摆动身体，迫切地想要去抓住些别的什么东西，却被绑在床头的带子所限制。

她不得不维持这种姿势趴在床头。

“姐姐。”

身后传来了说话声，温暖的气息贴在她的脖子处，吐着她的耳边，就这样在身后抱着她，然后一点一点自她体内抽离，再推入，如此循环反复。

快感在身体中累积。

Elsa咬着唇努力不去发出任何声音，但细碎的呻吟还是从她唇齿中一点点溢出。

“不要再走了。”身后的人说道。

她喘气呼唤着那人的名字：“A-Anna。”

抽送的速度逐渐加快。

“——不要再将我推开。”

忍耐着相似的辛苦，Anna同样喘着气。她伏在Elsa的背后，感受到姐姐的温暖正包裹着自己，那样紧致的感觉绞得她头皮一阵发麻。

但是还不够。

她将自己往前更用力送进一步，要更深地嵌入Elsa的体内，就这样子将她撕裂，将自己埋在她身体最深处的地方。

“嗯…啊！”

实在承受不住这种痛楚，Elsa扬起脖子，终于情难自禁地喊出了声。

听到这样的声音，她忍不住落下了眼泪。

不要……

Anna在心中默念。

——“不要再留下我一个人了。”

2

“现在几点了？”

Kai将怀表拿出来确认：“六点四十三。”

已经不知道第几次向Anna回答这个问题了，他抬起头，看到在码头来回踱步，分外焦虑的女王，迟疑了一会，终于忍不住开口劝道：“女王陛下，或许我们可以先回去。”

“可是……”Anna步伐不减，双手紧握在胸前：“已经快一个小时了，Elsa还没有到家。”

“我相信Elsa女王不会忘记要在周五这天赶回来参加你们的家庭聚会的。”

“但以前从来都没有这么晚。”

“或许只是路上耽搁了，之前Elsa陛下不也多次提到了吗？——这段时间北地有更多的事情需要她帮忙处理。”

“我知道。”Anna依然眉头紧锁，向来开朗的表情此时换上了忧心忡忡：“但我还是担心……”

“即便再忧虑，Elsa陛下也不会立刻出现在这里。”Kai补充道：“你也不希望她回来看到你这么担心的样子而自责吧？”

在码头处站定脚，Anna沉默地望向远方——峡湾的尽头，夕阳已经褪去了金黄，只剩下最后一点余晖，她不知道自己到底在这等了多久，山谷那一侧却始终没有出现那一道熟悉的身影。

终于叹出一口气。

“你说得对。”

她不得不接受Elsa今天到家的时间又得推迟这个事实了。

这不是第一次了。

开始只是晚个十几、二十分钟——没人会在意这一点差别，况且她们本来就没有约定过具体相见的时间，仅仅是因为Elsa总会在太阳落日前赶回王国，所以就这样默认了那个习以为常的时间点。

然而，当她意识到的时候，却发现姐姐每次回家的时间都越来越晚。

是北地发生什么事了吗？

她不由得担心。

还是说Elsa又遭遇了什么变故？

一想到这点，她顿时坐立不安。姐姐在这种事情上总是守口如瓶，她总给自己留下太多的责任，无论压力再大每次也只会想着独自承担。

——或许她该主动问问？

抱着这样的想法，她在某次家庭聚会后将Elsa喊住，询问她这段时间是否有什么事情可以让她提供帮助。

“帮助？”Elsa一脸疑惑。

“我只是在想，你在阿塔霍兰遇到什么困难了吗？毕竟你回来的时间越来晚了。”

Elsa恍然大悟。

“不用担心。”她笑了笑：“只是冬天快到了，Maren拜托我为她们寻找新的牧场——毕竟她们不能带着驯鹿一直在一个地方里生活。”

Anna微微一愣，她隔了好几秒才意识到姐姐口中说的人到底是谁。

“M-Maren？”她有些结巴：“Honeymaren？”

Elsa点了点头。

她张了张嘴，心中顿时觉得好像打翻了什么东西，有点酸又有些涩，但她还是努力尝试着让自己保持冷静：“啊…抱、抱歉，我只是有些惊讶，不知道你们的关系原来已经好到这种地步了。”

然而语尾上扬的腔调却还是泄露了她的心思。

Elsa闻言抬起头看向Anna。她看了好一会，像是看出妹妹心中的不安，才微微一笑。

“不用担心，Anna。”她安慰道：“我们只是朋友。”

是啊——

只是朋友而已。

或许她应该感谢现在Elsa只是叫她Maren，而不是Honey。

但是朋友的关系总会发生改变，就好比开始只是普通朋友，之后可能会成为好朋友，然后进一步是最重要的朋友，最终……

——最终说不定就会变成女朋友。

而到那时，艾莎的身边可能也就不需要她了。

是的——到时她会是朋友，是家人，是妹妹，但永远也不可能再占据在姐姐心里的第一位了。

——不，不对。

像是意识到什么，她慌忙在心中否认道。

Elsa能够获得幸福，这明明就是世界上最好的事情，但为什么她却无法释然呢？她甚而至于都不能想象，到时候自己该如何做出祝福。

—— _够了，Anna。_

她对自己说。

—— _姐姐不可能永远只守着你一个人，你是时候该长大了。_

是的，理应如此。

但无论如何找出多少理由，她还是压不住心中这种酸涩感。

——她或许永远也没有机会去说服自己了。

那晚的谈话最终不了了之。

3

而自那天起，她开始持续不断地做起了噩梦。

她梦见艾莎背对她离开，当她惶恐地追上去时，却看到姐姐的身边站着另一个人。

另一个——她不认识的，又似乎很熟悉的“别人”。

那样的梦持续折磨着她，然后直到就今天上午忽然有了异变。

她所发现的、在她身上出现的异变，让她又惊又怕。

Anna迫切地需要找个人商量。

Elsa！

她第一时间想到了姐姐——只有她最信赖的Elsa可能才会帮到她，并保守这一切秘密。

还好今天就是周五聚会，还好马上就能见到姐姐了。

想到这里，她稍微松了口气。

但是——Elsa并没有准时到达。

直到夜幕降临，城镇上的灯光一个接一个亮起来后，她的姐姐才姗姗来迟。

分不清那到底是什么情绪。

伤心？难过？还是在无数次期待之后又希望落空的感情？

“我们应该谈谈。”晚餐后遣散众人，如此对姐姐说着，她脸色平静。

——那也是第一次她取消了周末属于姐妹的家庭游戏。

“Anna，怎么了？”推开门，Elsa来到妹妹的房间。一进门就看到Anna抱着枕头坐在沙发上，脸色略显苍白，她立刻紧张地走了上去——妹妹晚间不同寻常的表现让她担心。

“发生什么事了？”她又问了一次。

到底怎么了呢？这个问题一下将Anna问住了。

明明在等待Elsa的时候她还有很多事情想跟她说，但是当姐姐出现在自己面前的时候却什么也说不出口。

——或许她可以说一下今天早上她所发现的那件令她困惑的事情。

然而当她开口的时候却将话题引向了完全不一样的方向。

“我觉得，你不应该将责任太多的强加在自己身上。”

Elsa皱了皱眉，双眼中透着困惑，显然被她这一句没头没尾的话问懵了：“什么责任？”

Anna吸了一口气：“你是自然之灵，也是精灵女王，我很理解你想维持一切安稳，但是你要知道一个人的精力总是有限的，你没有必要强迫自己去迎合所有人。”

Elsa的眉毛似乎皱的更深了：“Anna，我并没有强迫自己去做什么事情，只是想在力所能及的基础上帮到别人。”

“但一直被你帮助的人可能并不会这么认为！”她的语气渐渐有些激动：“一次、两次的时候他们可能还会觉得不好意思，但是时间久了就变成理所应当，而到时候只可能有更加变本加厉的要求。”

“Anna……”姐姐喊了她的名字，企图安抚她：“你放心，我有分寸的。”

“有分寸？”她反问道：“又是怎么样的分寸？”

Elsa微微张嘴，一时间没能说出话来。

她这样无助的表情一下子戳伤了Anna的心。

—— _停下来，Anna。_

她告诉自己。

—— _你不该这么说的，你这样无理取闹的行为只会让姐姐伤心。_

但她却无法阻止自己。

“你知不知道我每次看到你回来得越来越晚到底有多担心？我没有你的消息，也不知道你到底在做什么——是不是又经历了什么危险的事情？还是又瞒着我，不让我帮你分担你的痛苦？你要知道——”她骤然拔高了声音：“你是我的姐姐，不是北地人的首领！你为他们付出了这么多，到底又有谁在意！！！”

Elsa瞪大眼睛。

—— _天、天啊，我到底在说什么。_

Anna脸上瞬间失去了血色。

“不……不对，Elsa…我、我只是想……”她慌忙尝试去解释：“我的意思是——我并不想阻止你去成为什么样的人，我只是不希望你受伤，不希望……你给自己太多的压力。”

Elsa脸色也有些苍白。

“Anna——”她深吸了口气，再次唤了一声妹妹的名字：“我们或许都该冷静一下。”

不……

“给点时间让我们各自独处一会，再讨论这个问题，可以吗？”

她觉得在姐姐脸上看到了失望的表情。

“等等，Elsa……”她伸出手，但姐姐已经转过了身。

那样的背影让她恐惧——如同梦里的一样，无论她如何伸手都够不着。

未出口的话堵在了心头。

——不要出去

——不要离开我。

——不要再将我推开。

——不……不要再留下我一个人了！

心底开了个洞，她从洞口的边缘跌入深渊，触不到底的恐惧让她迫切地想要抓住些什么，想要紧紧抱住什么能让她觉得安全的东西。

于是她扑了过去，将Elsa扑倒在地上。

如果想让姐姐不再离开的话，那就将她镶入自己体内吧。

就这样捆着她，束缚住她，让她再也不能逃离。

这种欲望，是占有，是恐惧，是患得患失，更是掩埋在内心深处噩梦。

这样的感情如同蛇尖牙处的毒液，渗透进心里，无时无刻不在折磨着她，最终具现出了实体。

她终于知道为什么早上会有那样的异变了。

——正是因为对姐姐离开的恐惧诞生了梦魇。

她就这样将她撕碎。

将自己埋进她身体里，彻底占有了她。

4

房间里充斥着喘息、呻吟、床铺间不断摇动的声音，以及进出中反复搅动一池春水的靡靡之音。

那是肉体与肉体间的相撞，欲望的持续升温。

这样的痴缠已经持续好一会了，Elsa难耐地吞吐着Anna的一部分，她咬着下唇企图止住这种让她倍感羞耻的呻吟声，但是这种身体上的快感不断折磨着她，让她忍不住嘤咛，想去尖叫，要紧紧地去容纳那能填充她的一切，更依依不舍地想去弥补那即将离别多带来的空虚感。

那样的感觉全然陌生，明明在初次进入的时候她感受到了如同被撕裂一样的痛楚，但现在却更渴望被迅速填满。

——这正是她从来未曾想象过经历。

是的，就在这里——在Anna的房间里，这唯一一张大床上，她就这样被自己的妹妹所侵占。

近乎窒息的感觉没过头顶，身体也犹如被置在火上反复炙烤。

这样背德感让她的心中满是煎熬——却不是因为觉得这样令人羞耻，或者不能容忍，恰恰相反——仅仅是意识到此时此刻，安娜正在她的体内就让她湿的一塌糊涂。

她比想象中更加渴求她的妹妹。

所以当Anna将一部分往外抽离，再进一步推进的时候，她也忍不住将自己的身体抬高，让臀部往空中翘去，得以容纳下妹妹更多的部分。

这样的渴望成了最好的润滑剂，让她彻底吃下了她的全部。

“哈…啊——”没顶的快感让她无意识中松开了唇，那种鲜明的感觉，让她甚至不知该如何去形容。就只能这样让妹妹入得更深，顶到更多的地方，明明已经到了最深处，却还是像不甘心般，又企图要往前更进一步，就这样一寸寸，一点点，抹开每一道皱褶，碾入每一个角落，直直去到她心里。

——“不要……不要再离开我了。”

恍惚中好像听到了妹妹这样一声哭喊，她的脑子一瞬间恢复了清醒，但很快又被欲望拉入另一道更深的深渊。

意识已经被逼到空白的边缘，甬道的紧绷让抽送变得更加困难，Anna不得不抓在姐姐的腰上，用尽自身全部体重的力量压入她的身体里。

彻底丧失了理智，不再讲什么伦理道德，她们这样跪在床上，彼此交缠，如若野兽一般疯狂交媾。

“——！！！”

最后一次的摩擦挺进，敏感的顶端被从姐姐体内涌出的热流所冲刷，她的脑中一片空白，只能寻着那热意的源头将自己埋入Elsa的深处，最终也释放出自己的欲望。

伴随着一声最高亢的尖叫，她在姐姐口中听见了她的名字。

——Anna！

在这一刻，她恢复了清醒，然后在下一瞬间浑身发冷，如坠冰窟。

——我到底……做了什么？

明明身体还带着纵欲后的火热，但她觉得自己的血液却已冻结。

她慢慢从Elsa体内退了出去，随着她的动作，混合着两人欲望的爱液一并流出，就这样落在了床单上。

微微一愣，她看到了其上血色痕迹，有什么东西在心里重重敲了一下，紧接着被一阵极为痛苦的内疚感所冲刷。

这根本……这根本就是强暴！

她明明是最不应该去伤害姐姐的人，她与明明是最该去支持姐姐的人，结果她却做出了这种绝对无法挽回的事情。

无法容忍，绝不可能得到原谅。

“对不起……Elsa……”

她痛苦地伏在床上，泣不成声，恨不得在此刻就能死去。

——对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起！

然后——

她感受到一个温暖的怀抱。

“永远不要这么说。”

她抬起头，一时间忘记了哭泣：“……Elsa？”

姐姐的唇在她们的脸颊边擦过，吻去了她眼角的泪水。

“你没有对不起我。”她的嗓音带着一丝沙哑，但一如既往的温柔。

“可是……”Anna眼中满是泪水，脸上全是惶恐无措：“我却强迫你做了这种事情。”

妹妹那样的表情让Elsa心碎，她伸手抹去了Anna眼角的泪，温声道：“没有人能强迫的了我，你忘了吗？”

说着她抬起了手——在那之前她被失控的妹妹用大衣的束带绑在了床头，但是在听到背后传来哭泣的声音后她很快就用魔法切断了束缚——而现在，在Elsa手腕上只有短短的一圈布带，随着她视线的下移，冰霜

覆盖在了带子上，然后在下一瞬间化为了齑粉。

“但——”

一根手指抵在了Anna的嘴上，尽管她还想尝试着再去说些什么，却什么也说不出口了。

姐姐打断了她。

“Anna。”再一次轻声呼唤妹妹的名字：“我们先解决你的欲望好吗？”

Elsa的脸有点红。

闻言，Anna脸上也一片通红，但她还是顾虑：“我怕……我会伤害到你。”

“你永远也不会伤害到我。”

Elsa倾身上前，坐在了妹妹的身上——之后再有什么话都湮没在这个吻里。

欲望很快被再次唤醒。

她能在腿心处感受到那样的坚挺，伴随着彼此不稳的呼吸，轻轻地从穴口上掠过，似乎不小心进去了一点点，最终却又滑开。

那样的感觉实在让人难耐，忍不住想要蹭上去，想用身体去含住它，将属于妹妹的一部分纳入体内。

“E-Elsa。”Anna也倍受煎熬，她想伸手去抱着姐姐，但她又不敢伸手——她实在太害怕了。

“让我来。”哑着声音安抚妹妹，Elsa握了那额外一部分，抬起身体，然后慢慢坐了下去。

已经高潮过一次的身体使它的进入变得顺畅，一路到底，更是轻易的就抵在了最深处。这样合二为一的满足感，让她们同时长长吁出一口气。

接着，在适应了这样的充实后，Elsa开始上下移动，强有力的腿夹在Anna的腰上，就像以往骑着Nokk一样。

这样的缠绵，温柔又有力度。她被塞得那么满，感受着那份柔软与坚硬在体内刮擦，进出间都是火热的欲望。

Anna的呼吸渐渐加重。

姐姐的身体是那么紧，箍得她头皮发麻，几乎要用尽全身的力气才能在退出来后，再将自己全部埋进去。

精致的锁骨，白皙的肩膀，若隐若现的腰线，挺翘的臀部，紧实的大腿——无论哪一点都能让她疯狂。

她看到姐姐的表情越发迷离，似乎是不知道要以什么样的方式在她面前达到高潮。

她更不知道该如何去面对Elsa。于是，她托起姐姐的臀，加快了两人的速度。

Elsa同样也夹紧了她的腰就像是为了加快速度而夹紧马肚子一样。

将呜咽呻吟尽数吞没于唇齿之间，她最终将自己的一部分永远留在了Elsa体内。

或许哪一天不得不面临分离，但此时此刻她们还结合在一起。

姐姐的身体终会将它吸收，最终成为不可分离的一部分。

这样就好了。

已然足以。

即便开始始于恐惧，即便那样的恐惧曾让她备受折磨，但在这个携手并进的当下没有任何东西能够打败她们。

她们仍拥有彼此，而那正是战胜梦魇的关键。

——TRUELOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇真的是自己写自己的雷点，居然奇迹般把点梗要求都写下来了，不过吃醋的Anna真是太可爱了，但之后应该不会再写涉及futa的类型了


End file.
